


This Love

by StilesStilinskiMcCall



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: AU, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 08:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13096707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StilesStilinskiMcCall/pseuds/StilesStilinskiMcCall
Summary: "Just for the record-" Stiles says while inspecting his new ink. "-this tattoo is hideous. But I love you so I think I'll keep it."





	This Love

Stiles came into their apartment all stumbles and flailing limbs and a huge grin on his face. “Guess who is finally making leaps and bounds at work and is finally off of coffee duty?” He stood proudly and excitedly infront of Scott who was splayed across the couch in a old pair of scrubs.

“Hmmm...Mason?” Stiles' smile fell and Scott's grew.

“You aren't funny McCall.”

“I like to think I am McCall.” Stiles' heart did that flutter thing it does whenever he's reminded of his recent change in relationship status.

“I'm offically allowed to go through files and deliver them to different people working on different cases.”

“Hm. Sounds exciting.”

Stiles rolls his eyes. “I know it sounds lame to the nurse saving lives but this is big for me. I'm a Sub and a detective. Well detective in training but still."

Scott reached a hand out for Stiles and tugged him down once he was close enough. “ I know. I'm proud of you. I know what it means to you. I'm just a little tired from work.” Scott pressed a quick kiss to Stiles' lips.

“I'm off the next two days as a reward. Want to go out and celebrate?”

Scott's eyes slowly filled with red. “I think I have a better way to celebrate.”

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-

Scott rubbed his thumb across a soft cheek. “You remember your safe words? Just in case?”

Stiles nuzzled into the touch. “Red for stop. Yellow to slow down. Green if everything is good.”

Scott's thumb trailed down to rub across soft lips. He let Stiles kiss his thumb before slipping inbetween. Pressing down gently on Stiles' tounge. Letting him suck and lick at the digit. “And if your mouth is busy?” Stiles tapped Scott twice paused the twice again. “Good boy.” Stiles' cheeks turned rosey at the praise. “One thing to remember. This is your reward so you will get to cum. But only when I say. Understand?” Stiles nodded. Mouth still working at Scott's thumb. “Now be good and open me up for your cock. With your mouth.”

Stiles releases Scott's finger with a wet pop and watches with rapt attention as Scott moves to lay comfortbly against the pillows with his ass propped up for Stiles' easy access. Scott is barely situated when Stiles mouth starts working him open. Scott lets out a soft humm and closes his eyes. He's always enjoyed this. It wasn't enough to get him off, but it was enough to get him hard and stay that way.

Stiles greedily lapped at Scott's hole. He didn't get to do this often. He was more often than not falling apart on Scott's fingers, cock, and that one time he came just from Scott playing with his nipples(something that has yet to be repeated and Stiles is grateful for. As good as it felt, it was quite embarassing). He licked and sucked and tried to bury his tongue as deep as it could go. He isn't sure why but he's oddly grateful that Scott bathed at some point before Stiles got home. It isn't long before he's gently working a finger in next to his tongue.

Scott sits up quickly. “Did I say ou could do that?”

“No. But I-”

“No. There are no buts. Do as your told. You're suppsosed to be good. Rmember?” Stiles gnawson his bottom lip and nods. “Grab the lube. You can use your fingers. Four.” Stiles nodded and scrambled to move as quickly as he could. Squirting more lube onto his finger thanthey would possbly need. He rubbed it into and around Scott. Making sure he was slick before working one, quickly followed by a second finger in. Scott sighed into pillow and pressed back into the touch. “You always know how to make me feel good. Know how to open me up for you cock. Make me ache for it. Make me crave it. Make me want to beg.” Stiles works in a third and curls his fingers carefully. Scott gasps and ruts against the bed. “Fuck.”

“Can I now? Please?” 

“Four. You have a big dick.”

Stiles quickly works in his fourth finger. Stretching Scott open and trying no to blow his load. The squelching slick sounds his fingers make working in and out of Scott should not turn him on as much as they do. “Now?”

Scott rolls over onto his back so he can see Stiles' face. “Condom.” The command is simple and Scott knows Stiles wants to protest even as he goes and grabs the condom out the bedside drawer. “When you solve your first case I'll let you make a mess of me."

Stiles nods and slips the condom on quickly. Coats himself in a little more lube and walks on his knees until he's between Scott's legs. Scott smiles up and him and pulls him down into a kiss. Stiles hips stutter forward as soon as their lips meet. Grinding against Scott and moaning softly into the kiss. At some point Scott's fingers found their way into Stiles' hair. Scott tugged and yanked at the strands until Stiles couldn't take it and they separated with a smack. Scott's lips quickly found their way to Stiles' pale neck. Covering it with kisses, bites, and bruises. 

Stiles whimpered. "Please?"

Scott reached between them and moved just enough so Stiles was pressed against his hole. He waited a few moments before shifting and lowering just enough for the head of his cock to slip inside. 

"Let's see how long you can last for me hm?"

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

"Does it bother you?"

It takes Scott a bit longer than it probably should to realize that the other nurse is talking to him. 

"What?"

"Does it bother you?" The nurse repeats. 

Scot frowns. "Does what bother me?"

"That your Sub is a cop?"

Scott's frown deepens. "He's actually trained to be a detective." Shock shook his head. "Why would it bother me?"

"He a Sub in a position of power. I imagine it makes keeping him under control rather difficult."

"He's my Husband and my Sub. Not my property. Shouldn't you be charting, taking care of your patients, and probably helping your CNA's instead of worrying about my relationship?"

The nurse held their arms up in mock surrender. "All I'm saying is if he were my Sub I'd-"

Scott growled. "But he's not. So go." 

He's only alone a few moments before he's taking out his phone and calling Stiles. 

"Hi." The greeting was breathy and quick. It out a smile on Scott's face. 

"You find your list?"

"Yes. I would just like to say you taping it to the toilet lid makes it hard to miss." 

Scott chuckled. "You follow all the instructions?"

Stiles hesitates. "...yes."

"Are you lying?"

"No. I just...I don't like cleaning myself." He can picture Stiles' blush even though he can't see his face. "It's better when you help me."

"That's because I always get distracted and play with your little hole."

"Scott?! You're at work."

"I know." 

"I have a question."

"Go ahead."

"Why leave a toy and no remote?" 

"I have it. "

"Scott those remotes are good at like 20 feet. Max. What remote could you have that possibly-oh my god fuuuuckkkk!"

"Cellphones are very useful. See you in a few hours. Be good."

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

Stiles came with a loud cry. Limbs shaking in effort to stay where Scott placed him. A few thrusts later he fly claws digging deep but not drawing blood as Scott spilled deep inside him. 

He smiled to himself as Scott kissed along the back of his shoulders and slowly lowered him to the bed. "You're so good for me. So beautiful." He must have dozed off at some point because he jumped awake at the feel of his leg being lifted. 

"Scott?"

"Just putting some pants on you." Stiles nodded and helped as much as his tired body would allow.

"Was I good?"

"You're always good. Why would you ask that?"

"Even when I frustrate you?"

"Even then. I married you for a reason."

Stiles hummed and let his eyes slip back shut as he snuggled into his pillow. "I want a tattoo."

Scott snorted out a laugh. "I don't think you do."

Stiles nodded. He looked like a petulant child. Eyes closed and face half mushed into his pillow. "Jus' like yours. I c'n be your Sub 'n Beta. Alpha 'n Dom."

Scott was pretty confident his eyes were glowing. "Maybe. We'll talk about it tomorrow."

"M'kay."

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

"Promise me you won't let me pass out."

"I promise."

"Promise not let me hit the floor if I do." Scott smiled wide. "Scott McCall if you let me hit the floor I-"

They're interrupted by a tattoo artist. "Stiles?"

"Oh god. I think I'm gonna puke."

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/ 

"Just for the record-" Stiles says while inspecting his new ink. "-this tattoo is hideous. But I love you so I think I'll keep it."

Scott chuckled. "Thanks."


End file.
